Dance With Me
by BurntAlive
Summary: (Complete)--[From a RPG] Leon goes to the Yule Ball and meets Lyn. They dance and have fun but Leon has something to tell her that might make her run. Wait she has something to tell him, also?


**Author Note: **This was a RPG I was in at so I just put it into a story font. The guys actions weren't by me. But the girls was. This is my first HP fic and one-shot I hope you guys like it!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rolling does. I also don't own Leon, I don't know the real name of that person, but the character wasn't made by moi.

**Just Like You**

_....dance with me_

By -- BurntAlive (Myrna Hayt)

Soft footsteps could be heard coming towards the great hall that was now dressed up for the yule ball. Bright green eyes scanning the room as Leon entered not really in a high self-esteem grove. "Why did I come here. I don't dance and I don't seem to make friends very well. I guess I'll make the best of it." He said to no one really and shrugged. He walked over to the towering windows and looked out at the water, watching the moonlight bounce off its shinning surface.

Heels clicked on the marble floor as a girl walked in and sighs lightly. ' This is stupid, I hate dresses!' Lifting up the hem of her red strapless dress like she was going to tear it to pieces, she walked to a seat and sat down looking around the room.

Leon looked back at the room and his eyes spotted a girl sitting and looking over the room. 'I'll go for her, but I probably won't get a seconded glance.' He thought to himself as he walked closer to her. "Hi, I'm Leon. I was wondering...," Clears his throught and started again, "If you'd like to dance?" He asked, his eyes glistening with hope.

Smiles at this guy that just asked her to dance,Leon. Nods blushing slightly that she was asked by a hot guy to dance. "Sure, i'm Lyn." Stands up and smiles looking into his intense green eyes with her grayish blue ones.

Leon smirked at her blush and kissed the back of her hand softly. "Pleasure to meet you, Lyn." He slowly lead her out to the dance floor as 'Eyes on Me' began to play. He rested one hand on her waist and the other held onto her hand gently.

Places one hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezes the one he held. Smiles warmly at her new dance partner.

Smiles back, just as warm and inviting as the one she had given him. Thinking of a topic to talk about he asked,"What do you like to do for fun?" Continuing to dancing slowly with her and then spin her.

When she came back to him she said,"Skip classes to go into the forbidden forest to get some sword fighting in. I like to hunt and train allot." Blushes and thinks about how dumb that must have sounded. "What about you?"

"I skip some classes. Mostly Divination, Herbolagy, just about everything but DAA and some times potions." He said, smiling. "Why are you blushing?" Leon asked, raising his eyebrow playfully at her.

When he rouse his eyebrow she laughed at him and at herself for being so silly. "I thought I sounded like a idiot." Grins and thinks that doesn't take much.

"You didn't sound stupid. Sword fighting...What style do you do?" He asked, looking down at her. 'Her laugh is musical, don't get to attached Leon. She will leave you in the end.' He almost frowned but kept it back when she started talking again.

"Well i'm using a thrust blade now to help me get up my strength and speed." She was beginning to relax into the dance steps and enjoy herself.

"That sounds like work." He said, smiling. "What year are you?" He asked, continuing to dance.

"I'm in year five. How about you?"

"I'm a sixth year." He said, grinning. The song came to an end and he looked up at the room and then down at her and her warm face. "Do you wanna take a walk?" Leon asked, trying to match her warmth.

"I would love to. Where are we heading off to, Leon?" Takes her hand off his shoulder but still holds onto his hand.

"How about we walk to the lake?" He said, smiling kindly. He lead her out of the building and onto the trail to the lake, flowers lining the way. Some were yellow,red,blue, and purple. He picked one of the red ones and placed it behind her ear tenderly.

Lyn touched the flower and smiled wide. "Thank you, that was sweet of you." She stood a little closer to him and they laced their fingers together. As they walked down the trail they talked about classes and such. They neared the lake, it shined in the moon light.

When Lyn saw the water she let go of his hand and went to the edge of the lake and ran her finger on the top making ripples. Looking back up at him she signaled for him to come over to her.

Smiling he walked over and sat near her. He looked into her eyes as she smiled at him. 'Somebody actually likes me. How much? I don't know, but they aren't leaving...yet.' Leon thought, remembering his curse. "Listen...I guess I should tell you this now..."He hesitated. 'Should I tell her?' He thought, looking into her beautiful enchanting eyes.

At his intense look she blinked and sat in front of him, they were knee to knee. "Tell me what, Leon?" Smiled trying to encouraging him to tell her what he wanted to tell her.

"I a-a I'm...a werewolf." He said, looking down at the ground. Not wanting to see the look on her face. "I would kill people on full moons if they didn't put me outside on the night of full moons, so I don't hurt the other students." He said, sighing. "Most of the time, people treat me like an animal." Leon said, looking out to the water sadly. Looking anywhere, anywhere but at her.

Lyn moved his chin up with her finger and cupped his cheek with her hand, so he was looking at her. "That isn't as bad as a wolf demon on blood lust." Sighing she clamped her hands together and said a little chant and her appearance changed. She had yellow stripes here and there on her tan skin and a black wolfs tail popped a hole in the back of her long red dress. Smiling at him two little white fangs showed. "I don't really think you being a werewolf is all that bad." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she blushed a little.

Leon watched her change with excitement. Black ears and a tail sprouted from his body. "Animagus." He said to her as he changed, smirking. Fangs grew and his fingernails turned into claws. "Your beautiful...you know that, right?" He said, putting his hand on her hand that was still on his cheek. "Your the only one in this castle who could ever understand what it feels like." He said, starring into her eyes.

At the way he was looking at her she was getting a giddy feeling in the pit of her tummy and giggled and hugged him. "Thank you." She said as her tail wagged happily as she clung onto him.

"Your most welcome." He said, his tail wagging in unison with hers. It was the happiest he had been in a long while. He finally had a friend! Maybe even more?

When she was in his embrace she got a crazy idea but she thought it might be fun. She got up and smiled, no smirked at him and started to run away. "Catch me if you can!" She yelled playfully in a sing song voice.

Leon raised a eyebrow at her and smiled as she ran. He lunged up and ran after her, getting onto all fours for more speed. He slowly began to gain some on her.

Seeing that he was faster then she thought she sped up and chanted a little spell. When they came into a part of the forest she knew very well she turned and smirked at the fact she was standing on water and not ground. She waited for him to catch up with her and fall in. She giggled at the thought.

He saw her howled like a wolf and lunged, only to fall downwards into the water. He went under and slowly came up, a lilly pad on top of his head. Leon looked up at Lyn squirted water through his teeth to the side. "Hilarious." He said, sarcastically.

She laughed so hard she lost control of the spell and fell in also. When she came up she smiled seductively at him and dove back under.

He dove under after her and swam behind her. He caught up to her and pulled her to him and started tickling her sides.

When he started tickling her, her eyes went big and she bust out laughing. Which caused a big air bubble, then swimming to the air for oxygen but couldn't, because he was laughing so hard.

He swam to the surface with her, laughing almost as hard. Leon smiled at her, he had never had this much fun with anyone at the Hogwarts. 'She truly is a amazing person.' He thought to himself, happily.

Still laughing she splashed water at him. "I haven't had this much fun in FOREVER." She started giggling her grayish blue eyes shinning.

"Me too!" He said, splashing her back. His eyes glistened as he looked into hers, with some emotion he didn't know of.

Pushing her dress out of the way she swam over to him and hugged him again. "Thank you..."

He hugged her back,"Your welcome, but I don't know what you are thanking me for." He said, smiling in puzzlement.

"Talking to me, dancing with me, and staying by me." She hugged him tighter like he was going to fade away. 'I don't want him to leave me.'

"How could I not?" He said, smiling. He slowly pulled away holding onto her hands and looked her over. "Your funny, playful, gorgious...and another thing is that you understand me. Your the first person I've ever met who truly understands." He said moving in and crushing her body to his.

Her cheeks tinted red again for like the 5th time that night. "I don't know...everyone goes away after a while. I end up a past memory so it seems every time." Looks down at the water and holds back the tears that were trying to escape her eyes.

"I won't let that happen...I promise." He said, putting his hand on her cheek. "I won't do that to you." Leon leaned in slowly and kissed her softly on the lips.

Her eyes widen and then closed slowly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in the kiss 'thanks'.

He put his arms around her waist pulling her even more to his body and smirked into the kiss. "Your welcome." He said as he pulled away slowly looking into her eyes dreamily. They really were a match. He just hoped they'd stay together. Forever.

**Auther Note: **So....did you like it? I hope you did!!!!

- Myrna -


End file.
